Another Potions Lesson
by Kate Ferns
Summary: Hermione has a feeling this is just going to be another ordinary day, or is it? HH fluff guaranteed.
1. Spilt Potion

Another potions lesson

Hermione has a feeling this is just going to be another ordinary day, or is it? H/H fluff guaranteed.

It was a potions lesson just another potions lesson thought Hermione while mashing her scarab beetles.

BANG! Hermione's head shot up as she turned around to see what had happened, with a look of shock in her chocolate brown eyes.

Her gaze fixed upon a very disgruntled Ron who was covered in potion and then her eyes met Harry's it was clear to Hermione that he was trying hard not to laugh. Finally Harry cracked and said hooting with laughter "Ron's potion exploded".

Snape came striding over "twenty points from Gryffindor for Weasley's exploding potion".

This stopped Harry laughing and he said back loudly "It was an accident professor".

Snape continued as though he had not heard Harry "Weasley go and get cleaned you look ridiculous".

"Seeya in a min" Ron mumbled as he strode past Harry and Hermione.

"Greasy git" Harry snarled through gritted teeth.

"Ok class your nose growing potion should be ready, clear away while it simmers" Snape drawled.

Harry and Hermione got up to go and wash their items suddenly there was a loud clatter

"Sorry sir I dropped my potion sir" came Malfoy's voice

The potion was slowly spreading everywhere and Hermione who had not noticed the spilt potion walked straight into it and slipped. Harry who was behind her quickly caught her around her waist.

"Aww look at that Potter has feelings for the mud blood" Snarled Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy" said Harry.

"Potter 10 points from Gryffindor and if I ever hear you insult Malfoy again if I do I shall make it 50" Snape shouted.

"Mud blood" called Malfoy across the room. Hermione had had enough she pulled herself away from Harry's strong protective grip and ran with tears in her eyes out of the classroom.

Harry felt a sudden stab of anger he attempted to go after Hermione but was stopped by Snape.

"Stupid bastard" came Ron's voice. As soon as the bell rang Harry dashed out of the classroom and made his way to the common room.


	2. Realisation

Another potions lesson

Hermione has a feeling this is just going to be another ordinary day, or is it? H/H fluff guaranteed.

Chapter 2 

As Harry entered the common room, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

Parvati Patil was sitting in an armchair she say Harry and said " Harry you better go and see Hermione she is really upset".

Nodding to Parvati he turned and sprinted up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories.

He opened the door, which read 5th year, and the he saw Hermione.

She was huddled up on her bed with her arm around her legs and tears in her eyes.

Before Harry even knew what he was doing he went and sat down next to her and put his arms around her. Hermione fell into his embrace and sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok" he said while he stroked her hair comfortingly, when she had stopped crying she pulled away from Harry's embrace her eyes swollen and red.

"I have got sick of being teased just because I am muggle-born…"she was stopped by Harry laying a finger over her lips to silence her all the same it made her quiver all over.

"Mione you are an amazing girl you are beautiful and you such a great friend don't let anyone tell you otherwise and I like you a lot, never listen to anything that git says and" suddenly a rush of love he had always felt towards Hermione flooded through his body, it wasn't love as a friend it was love as something more.

Before Harry could stop himself he took his finger away from Hermione lips and kissed her, suddenly realisation hit him and he pulled away, and clapped his hands over his mouth. Hermione sat there surprised, and wasn't entirely sure if what had just happened was a dream or reality but she had sworn it had felt so real.

Harry quickly mumbled out "I'm sorry Mione I better go" he turned round and started to walk out of the dormitory, but as quick as a flash Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Harry"

Harry turned around dreading to think what she was going to say.

Suddenly Hermione pressed her lips against his It wasn't timid like their first kiss had been but really passionate. Harry kissed back with as much passion as Hermione, his arms snaked around her waist holding her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his tongue along Hermione's lips begging entrance with a moan Hermione allowed entrance, five minutes later they broke apart gasping for breath.

"Hermione I love you" Harry said simply,

"I love you to" Hermione replied, "I have loved you ever since I first met you"

"Mione will you be my girlfriend" Harry asked. "Hmm" She said grinning cheekily at Harry "I am sure I will be able to fit you into my timetable. Harry grinned to and they both leaned in for another kiss.

The end


End file.
